pruebas_para_series_pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
¡Dimensiones bizarras!
|:¡Es excelente Ingrid que quieras aprender a jugar golf! |:¡Mi sueño es ser experta en toda clase de deportes! |:Es una larga meta la que te haz propuesto. |:Lo sé, por eso necesito que me enseñes todo lo que sabes. |:Te advierto que soy bastante estricta con mis estudiantes así como también en mis entrenamientos. |:Eso es lo que menos me preocupa tenemos buena condición física no es así Litten. |:Litten.-Ardiendo- |:Lo primero que debes saber que Address, es la posición preparada del jugador con intención de golpear la bola de golf. Lo siguiente que debes aprender es sobre los lanzamientos Backspin, que es el efecto retroceso de la bola..... luego el BackSwing cuando elevamos el palo.....caída es la desviación que sufre la bola en el green....blah blah.... |:-Pensando-Es demasiada información no puedo procesar tanto. |:Bueno eso fue solo la parte de conceptos básicos ahora |:Entendido voy a intentarlo.-Colocó la pelota, tomo una postura encorbada de trnco, preparo el palo y golpeó con toda su intensidad.... |:¡Adoro tu pasión pero ese tiro excedió los límites del campo de juego!-Preocupada observando desde el cielo volar directo hacia el Hotel HanoHano- |:Chicas les traje el desayuno para que se alimenten bien.....-Recibiendo la pelota- |:Papá lo siento mucho...ire por algo de hielo.. |:Mis nueces...-Desmayado- |:Uff....por poco llega a la recepción donde atiende mi padre......aún recuerdo de niña cuando me llamaba la rompebolas...por mis malos lanzamientos como principiante... en ese entonces rompia ceramicas, vidrios o lastimaba a los huespedes y no duraban ni siquiera el mes en la hotelería xD. |:Vaya justo en el congelador queda la última bolsa de hielo. |:Litten.-Le pidió comida- |:De acuerdo te deje algo de pescado....-Abriendo la parte de abajo del congelador pero está se lleva una sorpresa- |:Un umbral...apareció succionando a Ingrid y Litten. Mientras tanto en el paraíso Aether la pelea contra Nihilillie continúa. |:No sean tan duros con sus ataques Fabio y Wickle recuerden que sigue estando en el interior Lillie. |:Entendido Hypno utiliza Psico-Onda.-Riendo- |:Mismagius utiliza Alarido. |:Hypno-Se le iluminaron los ojos y libero ondas psiquicas- |:Mismagius.-Se rodió de un aura negra que libero de su cuerpo- |:Que nadie se entrometa en mi camino-Utilizó Manto Espejo- ||:-Ambos fueron heridos por sus propios ataques- |:¡¡Quiero que me entreges a Luna....Madre!! |:Por ningún motivo jovencita...-Pisoteando el suelo con su tacón- |:Tal vez podría intentar dormirla con algún ataque mientras encontramos la forma de desfusionarlos.....Bien Munchlax te necesito. |:Munchlax-Utilizo Bostezo- |:-Nihilillie comenzó a tambalearse efecto del sueño- |:Fabio dile a uno de los empleados que prepare la embarcación para que se lleven a está muchacha lo más lejos posible de la región de Alola. |:Ella estará bien verdad?... |:Lo estará siempre y cuando no vuelva aparecer en la vida de mi hija. |:Entendido Presidenta....-Pensando- Este fue el mejor plan que se pudo haber ocurrido....experimentar con la hija de la presidenta para que esta pudiera facilitar el esparcimiento de Umbrales en Alola. |:¡Director Fabio!¡Soy el recluta Soleen a su servicio! |:-Susurrando-Llevate a esta muchacha a la celda Aether donde guardamos los experimentos beta. |:Entendido.-Cargando a la chica en su espalda por los pasillos- |:-Pensando-Otra especie humana con la cuál experimentar... |:¿Que extraño? Nihilego parece no tener una forma determinada....-Analizando la estructura del especimen en su computadora. |:¿Qué quieres decir Burnet? |:Nihilego adopta la forma dependiendo del cuerpo que abduzca y proyecta las emociones en este caso las que oculta tú hija.. |:Oh.......Lillie -Temblando- |:No me detendrán-Nihilillie despertó y golpeó a Burnet con su tentaculo- ||:-Salió volando estrellandose contra su Munchlax- |:Es suficiente Lillie estás causando daño a nuestros funcionarios. |:Nunca me escuchas, eres una pésima madre, eres egoísta solo piensas en ti. |:Yo pienso siempre en ti.....incluso cuando estoy en el trabajo... |:Eso solo son mentiras....-Recargando al máximo su Joya Luz disparandola- ||||-Utilizando Tormenta floral, Rayo Hielo, Machada y Brillo Mágico- |:Gracias, queridos.... |:¡¡Yo también puedo llamar a mis nuevos aliados...-Abriendo un umbral saliendo de su interior 2 Nihilegos- ||:-Nihilego utilizaron trampa rocas y trampa venenosa para que no escapen los Pokémon de Lusamine y así abducirlos- |:¡Cuidado protejan sus cabezas! |||:-Todos fueron convertidos en aliados dominantes de Nihilillie- |:Clefable.-Se resistió defiéndose con Pantalla de Luz- |:Eso es Clefable ahora Puño Meteoro. |:Fablee Fableee-Golpeó a ambos Nihilegos- ||:-Aturdidos se dispersaron- |:Clefable aún recuerdo cuando eras una adorable Cleffa y creciste como una hermosa Clefairy....hasta que mi madre te hizo evolucionar con una piedra lunar.....y no estuve allí para presenciarlo >:c.......pero pese a eso te haz convertido en el Pokémon más astuto y fuerte del equipo de mi madre....pero lamentablemente |:No dejaré que controles a mi Clefable.... |:Clefable-La miro con los ojos llorosos, encerró a Lusamine y la Profesora Burnet en una pantalla luz y las empujo hacia el Umbral que se abrió- |:Pagarás por lo que haz hecho....-Rodeando con sus tentaculos por completo el cuerpo de Clefable hasta lavar por completo su cerebro- |:Clefable..-Liberando energía dominante mientras observa con un rostro siniestro a su dueña esfumarse por el Umbral- |:Clefable....que te hicieron....-Desapareciendo- |:La presidenta se ha ido.... |:Guarda silencio no queremos que nos encuentre...-Ocultos junto a cajas de embarque- |:-Los ultraumbrales se han abierto expulsando de su interior a un montón de chicas. ||||||-Todas salieron expulsadas desde el mismo umbral- |:¿Es una isla tropical? |:Así parece, estaba cocinando para la competencia de Gastronomía de Akala, cuando apareció un agujero en el horno de la cocina. |:Yo estaba en la biblioteca Malíe en Isla UlaUla, leyendo como siempre a los niños pequeños, cuando sentí que uno de los libros de la estantería se movía...en un principio pensé que se trataba de los Pokémon fantasmas que nos visitan pero al abrir la enciclopedia me atrapo en su interior. |:Fui de compras a la plaza de KoniKoni, para luego pasar al jardín por las gemelas, cuando algo me tomó del hombro y me jaló hasta aquí.... |:Estamos en una de las dimensiones provocadas por mi hija Lillie... |:Entonces ella volvió a transformarse..... |:Ya lo había hecho antes??? |:Si, ocurrió en la graduación de la escuela....una criatura que se así llamar así misma como UE alquimia le disparo con su arma y se transformó. |:Alquimia no me suena como ningún UltraEnte de los que sale en la mitología.¿Sabes algo al respecto Lusamine? |:Si, recuerdo que leí en uno de los expedientes secretos de los laboratorios Aether....que decía Alquimia fue un experimento que realizó mi difunto marido antes de desaparecer....en el que fusionó el ADN de un Pokémon común con el de un Ultraente....sin embargo ese experimento falló y la criatura acabó muriendo... |:¡Tal vez alguien trato de revivirlo! ¡Y ese alguien fue el mismo que experimentó con Lillie! |:Es posible.....pero ¿Quién lo haría? |:Tal vez alguien muy cercano a ustedes.. |:Fabio....lo hizo. |:Miren lo que encontre es tan adorable.-Haciendo cariño- |:Do you know da way? |¿Qué esta diciendo? |:Si conocemos el camino. |:I can show u da wae |:Este...yo....ni siquiera se donde estoy? |:Tha Commanda.-Acercandose a Lusamine- |:¿Quieres que sea tú comandante? |:*cloc cloc cloc cloc* |:¡I found the princess loli-chan! |:Oye no soy una loli soy miembro del alto mando al menos lo era hasta que me quitó el puesto ese maldito robot de juguete ;o; |:Sabes cantar pequeño?? |:¡I want to know! What love is (8). |:Pensé que era más afinado.... ewe. |:I want to you show me 7v7.-Bailando entre sus piernas- |:Me estas poniendo nerviosa. |:She is da kuin......-Entregando flores- |:¡Que romantico eres! ¡Adoro demasiado las flores! si fueras humano quizá te daría una oportunidad. |:Pokifilia, Segafilia ¿What is the different? |:Is my waifu...-Empujando a colas- |:Is my bit%& morenaza....-Empujando a Knuckles- |:You are my MILF. |:Soy casada y tengo 3 hijas así que no trates de seducirme. |:I am your Husbando now >:c . |:¿Porqué a mi nadie me dice nada? |||:-Olfateando un aroma a sudor extraña en Ingrid- |:Follow me mai broda. |:Hago deportes...eso no me convierte en un chico >:c |:Welcome to competition to say the besto waifu. -Enseñando un estadio romano donde competiran para ser la más hermosa- |:-Mientras tanto Gladion- |:¿Qué extraño por que todo es tan gris y de baja calidad? |:Pareces bueno en POKéMON, pero... ¿Qué tal en química?..-Arrastrandose en el suelo- |:-Pensando-Ese sujeto esta en blanco y negro. |:Tengamos una batalla y te recompensaré con algo. |:De acuerdo.... |:Te elijo a ti para combatir. |:-liberando electricidad- |:Eso es un Voltorb o un Electrode o un Jiggypuff miradado desde al frente? |:No lo ofendas es un Magnemite.. |:Magnemite >:c. |¿Hablas enserio? :VVVV es broma. |:Acaso te intimida mi Pokémon puramente electrico. |:Pero creí que era de tipo electrico/acero. |:Eso pasa en segunda generación aquí ni siquiera existe la Game boy color. |:De acuerdo sal Lycanroc. |:Lycanroc???-Mirando su apariencia- |:Que buen mote le haz puesto a ese Pokémon. |:¡Es su nombre original!¡Como sea Lycanroc tritutar! |:Lycanroc.-No sabe usar ese ataque- |:Ese movimiento aún no existe....pero puedes usar mordisco. |:Detesto esta dimensión¡¡Ahora ataca!! |:Lycanroc.-Utilizo mordisco- |:@_@ debilitado. |:¡Mis teorías son muy complicadas para ti! |:Solo callate y dame mi recompensa. |:Ya no más tragaperras para mi......aquí tienes.......-entregando un monedero- |:Y esto para que me sirve?? |:Puedes juntar fichas en el casino y canjear por premios. |Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente con eso.......En Alola no hay casinooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos D: |:Por eso es mejor la primera generación allí podías conseguir hasta mujerzuelas baratas... como las que tenía Gary. Continuará....